The invention relates generally to linear motors, and particularly to a linear motor system for use in high moisture environments.
Linear motors are known in the art and are used in a variety of applications such as machining, robotic positioning and food processing and packaging applications. One type of a linear motor system includes stationary armatures having coils and movable stages containing magnets. Typically, the armature windings may be mounted to a base plate and a stage with a series of magnets is free to move on the base plate. The stage is guided in a desired direction by applying AC or DC excitation to the coils. Another type of linear motor system includes stationary magnets and moving coils.
In certain applications, the linear motor systems may be subjected to wet or high moisture applications. For example, linear motor systems employed in food processing applications require frequent cleaning and wash down of the system with high pressure water, various solutions and caustic solvents to wash away organic matter on the components of the system. However, this may result in corrosion of the material leading to failure of certain components such as stator and the bearings.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop a linear motor system that can be employed in high moisture and/or chemical laden environments.